


Love Issues

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys Love - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Love Quartet, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Tatsuya and Shirou love each other more than anything in the world. The only thing that bothers them is that their overprotective brothers always have to be around to ruin their moments.Enjoy ^^





	1. Confession

Tatsuya seemed really nervous today and it didn't go unnoticed, especially Hiroto who was his older brother. His kid brother always kept looking around him like someone was following him and sometimes carried a small letter in his hand. Hiroto would've thought someone was trying to blackmail his brother, but then he noticed something on the envelope.

It had a heart symbol.

"Did bro find a girl?" he muttered to himself while watching his brother from the corner of the locker room. He couldn't help, but wonder who the lucky girl is. She better be a good one. If she doesn't treat his brother well, Hiroto will end her life in a flash.

Hiroto was pretty sure that won't happen considering Tatsuya was a smart and bright kid. He wouldn't fall for some dirty girl's plays or her b##chy looks. Knowing Tatsuya, he probably chose a kind and gentle girl. But who could it be? The world was big, but the envelope was still in his hands and it didn't look like he would send it anyway.

Was the girl from their team?

They barely had any girls in the team. Except if...

Tatsuya was gay.

Hiroto couldn't believe that his little brother would be gay. I mean, sure, he never really showed any special attraction for a girl and was always with boys. But that couldn't mean that Kiyama Tatsuya was gay, right?

"Who are we spying on?" Hiroto felt his heart leap as he heard a person behind him. He quickly covered the person's mouth and sent a deadly serious glare in its way. It was nobody else than Fubuki freaking Atsuya.

"What the h##k are you doing here!?" Hiroto whispered-yelled.

"Spying on Aniki? What are you doing here?" Atsuya's eyebrows furrowed.

"Spying on bro" Hiroto admitted pointing behind him while Atsuya peeked behind the wall to see Tatsuya nervously standing in the middle of the room while the envelope was shaking in his hands in pure excitement.

"Hm, that's weird. I could've sworn I saw Aniki heading here few minutes ago-"

"Shut up! Somebody's coming!" Hiroto whispered-yelled and pulled Atsuya in a hole in the wall. Both tried to fit and when they finally managed to, they glanced towards Tatsuya to see somebody familiar approaching.

It was Fubuki Shirou.

What was he doing there?

"Hello Kiyama-kun" Shirou smiled at the red haired who blushed into the shade of his own hair. Tatsuya was blushing? That was new to all three since nobody ever saw him blush except when he got a compliment.

"F-Fubuki-kun! Thanks for coming!" the midfielder stuttered and cleared his throat "I have something really important to tell you"

"What is it?" the defender cocked his head in confusion on which Tatsuya blushed even more gripping the envelope in his hands.

"I-I... Forget it! This is stupid!" Tatsuya yelled shredding the envelope into million pieces and tossing it on the ground. Shirou stared in shock and backed away in fear until his back was against the stone cold wall. He then tried to overcome the astonishment and tried to help the midfielder who only tossed him on to the lockers in anger so hard that the other let out a pained cry and slid down in fear and terror.

It took Tatsuya few minutes to realize what he did just to clasp hands over his mouth in shock and kneel in front of other in terror. The one who came to talk to him happily and cheerfully as always was now shaking unable to let out another sound except sobs and whimpers.

"Fubuki-kun! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-I LOVE YOU!" Tatsuya yelled before every sob and whimper faded into nothing. The teal grey eyes glanced at his gorgeous sea eyes in pure confusion and astonishment.

The jaws of two strikers hit the ground.

"Wha-" the purple haired didn't have time to answer as the other crashed their lips together into a chaste kiss. Even though Tatsuya snapped few second ago, Shirou immediately forgot everything and sneaked his arms around taller's neck pulling him closer deepening the kiss.

The kiss became much more fierce and passionate after Tatsuya asked for permission by licking other's lips. It took him few seconds to figure out that Shirou didn't have a clue what they were doing and then bit his lower lip. The defender let out a small surprised gasp as the taller slipped his tongue in his mouth.

Soon, they weren't on the locker anymore, but fell on the ground with Tatsuya on top. Tatsuya moved from vanilla flavored lips to shorter's neck and started nibbling on it. Tatsuya felt satisfaction and proud after hearing small moans. But the symphony was broken by two gasps.

"What the f##k!?" two strikers yelled. They were pretty sure if they hadn't interfered, that would have escalated quickly. The two teens blushed and looked away in embarrassment because they brothers just ruined their privacy.

"Atsuya!? What are you doing here!?" Shirou asked in disbelief.

"Aniki's been acting weird last few days and I wanted to see what's wrong with him!" younger Fubuki snapped "And I think I found my answer!"

"Atsuya..." Shirou scowled on which Atsuya only turned his head away. Shirou had no will to argue with his brother right now.

"I can't believe you would date an enemy Tatsuya..."

"Hey, who are you calling an enemy Sparky!?"

"You know well Teddy!"

They looked like two dogs that were about to bite each other's heads off. Tatsuya nudged Shirou's arm and gestured towards the door. Shirou nodded and the two finally sneaked out and away from their annoying brothers.

"So... What now?" Tatsuya asked his new boyfriend with a smile shining on his face.

"Well... How about we go for a walk through the city? I'm pretty sure I know a great place where we can go watch sunset..." Shirou smiled hugging Tatsuya's arm as the two walked. Tatsuya then smirked impishly as he wrapped his arm around Shirou's waist and pulled him closer biting his neck from behind.

"And maybe we can continue where we stopped~"

"Stopped what?"

Tatsuya only chuckled and rolled his eyes.

'What a pure innocence?'

"Tatsuya-kun?"

"Yes Fubuki-kun?"

"What was in that envelope?"

Tatsuya smirked.

"I won't tell you~"

"TATSUYA-KUN!!!"


	2. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuya and Shirou are invited on a sleepover by the new couple Froy and Ichihoshi.
> 
> Little they know that two overprotective brothers are watching from around the corner.

It was a calm early in the morning inside a dorm of a certain red haired teen. He was just reading a book while relaxing on his bed thinking that this was just another casual day as a member of Inazuma Japan. They had no training that day, no soccer match, and everything seemed so peaceful.

His roommate was also thinking the same. He was on his own bed while brushing his hair. The teal haired just woke up and had a really sleepy expression while barely keeping his eyes opened. The red haired was suggesting him to go back to sleep on which the other shook his head saying that he had to do his morning exercise and left the room soon after that.

"I'll be back soon Tatsuya. Have a nice time"

The red haired only sighed sadly as the doors shut. Even though he was reading a very interesting book, he enjoyed to have someone beside him during that. Whether that person would be quiet or would make a lot of noise... He liked having company.

His head snapped towards the door when he heard a quiet knocking sound. He chuckled to himself. He knew there was only one person with such soft and shy knocking sound. He walked to the door and opened it with a smile.

"Tatsu-kun!!!" a short purple haired teen cried as he launched himself at the red haired who fell on his back due to the strength of the all-mighty tackle attack.

"Shi-chan!? I didn't expect you to visit me so early" Tatsuya mumbled bewildered.

"I'm sorry, but I have VEEEEEEERY important news!!!" the purple haired said looking down at Tatsuya like a puppy whose owner just returned home.

'Please don't lick my face, I just brushed my hair' Tatsuya chuckled to himself.

"Then please tell me, Shirou-chan" with that the shorter climbed off while Tatsuya panted due to the tackle that knocked the air out of him.

"So, yesterday I was having a small talk with Ichihoshi-kun and he told me that he and Girikanan-kun started to date not so long ago"

"Who confessed?" Tatsuya asked. He couldn't be surprised because he knew how much the two could be flirty around each other.

"I'm sorry... I didn't ask" Shirou muttered sadly before exploding again "Anyways, Ichihoshi-kun said that he and Girikanan-kun are having a sleepover at Girikanan-kun's private mansion and he told me to bring someone with me. You were the first person who came to my mind, Tatsu-kun"

"O-oh..." Tatsuya blushed. It should have been obvious that Shirou would ask him because:

1.) They are dating

2.) His brother was definitely not the right person to bring with him

3.) He said Froy and Ichihoshi are a thing... It would be something like a double date

"Tatsu-kun..." Shirou muttered as he knelt on one knee and pulled out a bag of Tatsuya's favorite candies from his pocket.

"Will you be my partner?"

Tatsuya laughed at the scene. First of all, it was because Shirou looked like he was proposing a marriage which would probably be more of Tatsuya's thing because he's the seme one. Secondly, it was because of the candies Shirou was holding. Did he actually think that Tatsuya would refuse? And lastly, Shirou looked so adorable like that and now it was Tatsuya's time to pounce. The sudden movement caused the bag of candies to fly somewhere while Tatsuya gave his precious little uke a small kiss on the lips.

"Of course I will you silly little snowflake" Shirou smiled at the answer and wrapped his arms around Tatsuya's neck pulling him closer. The small kiss turned into a hot and messy one as Tatsuya began asking for more. He couldn't care about anything. All his worries disappeared when the young Prince of Snowfields was with him.

"Hey Fubuki-san, may I borrow your-" the two froze and looked towards the door. There was Hiura, face red with shock and embarrassment because of the scene in front of him. He quickly turned around and ran away with a large whine.

"Kazemaru-san!!! Your roommate is making out with Fubuki-san, WAAAAH!!!"

* * *

Luckily, Kazemaru wasn't there so the two sneaked out of the room quietly and ran to coach's room at full speed. As they burst in, they saw coach watching memes while eating a bag of crisps while Li Hao was cooling him down with a big leaf.

Their burst was completely ignored.

"Um, coach?" Shirou began insecurely "May we go on a sleepover into Froy's private mansion with Ichihoshi-kun tonight?"

"Yes if you will return by tomorrow's training" Li Hao answered not even looking at them. The two thanked him before leaving the room and squealing their lungs out.

"Aye, why are you two squealing so loud this early" Atsuya grumbled while leaving his room.

"Atsuya!!! Tatsu and I are going to Froy's for the night!!!" Shirou chirped while Tatsuya sweatdropped just waiting for younger Fubuki's reaction.

"Eeeeeh!?" Atsuya shrieked "There's noooooo way that I'll ever let my Aniki date a midget like you!!!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET!?" an angry voice yelled from the other side of the hallway. The three glanced there to see an angry grey haired teen staring at them. His pink eyes had a veeeery dangerous glint in them.

"Hiroto..." Tatsuya sighed.

"THE PERSON WHOSE BROTHER IS A DONKEY!!!"

"Atsuya..." Shirou muttered.

"A donkey that'll kick u in the balls if u don't shut up, shitty-pants"

"How do you dare you!?" while the two forwards argued, Tatsuya pulled at Shirou's sleeve gently. The purple haired glanced at him confused while Tatsuya just smiled in return while holding a finger over his lips and whispering to his ear.

"How about we go somewhere more quiet?" Shirou blushed lightly at his statement before letting the taller boy lead them into Shirou's room. Hiura was probably still searching for Kazemaru so there was barely any possibility that the midfielder would come in at the two doing something.

The two flopped on Shirou's bed before Tatsuya climbed on top of the defender.

"Now, where were we?" Tatsuya asked teasingly on which Shirou couldn't help but giggle.

As Tatsuya pressed his lips on Shirou's, the door opened and the two froze like two deer caught in the headlights. On the door was, once again, Hiura with the same red face from the last time. The poor midfielder shrieked before running away.

"Kazemaru-san!!! Your roommate is making out with Fubuki-san, AGAIN!!!"

* * *

When the sun started to set, the two were already packed and were happily heading towards Froy's mansion on foot. Ichihoshi was already at Froy's place. He said that he was going to help Froy with preparing snacks and movies so he went to Froy's much earlier than them.

"I wonder what kind of a movie we'll watch..." Shirou muttered to himself on which Tatsuya smiled kindly.

"Probably some light romance" Tatsya answered on which Shirou titled his head in confusion.

"Light romance?" Tatsuya chuckled to himself.

'Of course Shirou wouldn't know what that means'

"It just means that if Froy puts that on, his throat won't be cut off and he'll be able to live the rest of his life with all body parts tied up together"

"Oh..."

"I still don't get it..."

Tatsuya chuckled at his statement as the two entered the yard of Froy's mansion. They were awaited by Ichihoshi and Froy waiting at the entrance of the mansion. Ichihoshi waved friendly while Froy just smirked.

"Took you long enough!" he teased on which Shirou titled his head in confusion.

"But we are fifteen minutes early"

"But that doesn't mean that the party hasn't already stared!" Froy smirked before pulling the guests inside "Welcome to my modest private mansion!"

"Modest... Seriously...!?" Ichihoshi sweatdropped "Your laptop is made from the same material like your chandelier"

"Gold"

"Oh well, it's modest to me... Otherwise you would be made out of candies, but you're more than enough tasty this way, Hikaru-chan~"

Ichihoshi blushed while Tatsuya looked away trying to think of something else than what was currently running through his mind.

Shirou only titled his head in confusion.

"Now, we'll show you around for a bit" Froy stated as the four of them started to wander through the mansion. While Shirou and Ichihoshi chatted in the front, Froy leaned to Tatsuya's ear and smirked.

"I can't believe an angel like him fell for you"

"Better take care good of him before someone takes him away from you" before Tatsuya could respond, Froy moved at the front and Tatsuya could only glare at Froy's back.

When they stopped, they were in a large bedroom. In the middle were four sleeping bags laying in front of a gigantic TV. There were also various snacks like crisps and various candies and lollipops along with ice cream.

Tatsuya blinked in shock.

"Is this all ours?"

"No, it's just for Hikaru and I... Of course it is for all of us!" Froy laughed while Tatsuya only rolled his eyes as they all went to their sleeping bags. Froy's sleeping bag was on the right. Ichihoshi's was right next to his. Beside him was Shirou. And all the way left was Tatsuya's bag.

"I figured out our ukes would like to be next to each other so..."

"I know" Tatsuya muttered still frustrated about what Froy said to him. Ichihoshi blinked in confusion while Shirou glanced sadly at the red haired teen.

The ukes decided to break the ice.

"Okay, how about we watch a movie?"

* * *

"You are such an asshole!" Atsuya yelled.

The two were still arguing even though it's been few hours or so.

They would've continued if they didn't yawn all of a sudden.

"Why do I feel so tired all of a sudden?" Hiroto asked himself and then glanced at his phone before showing it to the other striker "Have we really been arguing for so long?"

"It seems so..." Atsuya muttered scratching the back of his head "I'm gonna go wish Aniki goodnight before going to bed..."

"Same with Tatsuya..."

"I wasn't speaking to you..."

The two glared at each other one more time before entering their brothers' rooms.

...

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER!?"

Kazemaru and Hiura had to shut their ears because of how loud the two were.

Soon, Atsuya found a note.

_ Atsuya, _

_ I'm going on a sleepover at Froy's. _

_ We will be back in the morning. _

_ -Shirou _

Atsuya cussed as he ran out of the room and pulled Hiroto's ear while handing him the note.

"We have to get there... Immediately!" Atsuya nodded at taller's statement as they both followed their internal tracking system to find their brothers.

* * *

Tatsuya wanted to murder someone.

Someone specific.

He wanted to murder Froy fricking Grikanan.

Why you ask?

You see, Tatsuya though that they would watch a light romance movie because their ukes are there.

Grown Ups wasn't really a movie for innocent boys to watch.

Tatsuya wanted to dig his eyes out.

The movie was great and all, but he would rather watch it with his own brother than with his lover.

He would even watch it with Atsuya rather than with Shirou.

But here he was...

Laying next to his lover while watching the last few scenes of the movie.

He was so going to kill Froy when this all ends.

"That was a nice movie" Froy smirked.

"Yeah, it was nice" Tatsuya gritted through his teeth.

"Luckily, I have part two right here"

Tatsuya was so done that night.

* * *

"Come on! Lift me up higher!"

Atsuya grumbled while standing on Hiroto's shoulders.

"You're heavy-"

"Deal with it-Wait, I think I can see them!!!"

"What where-" before Hiroto could finish, he lost his balance and fell on the ground with Atsuya landing on top of him.

"Good job, jackass..."

* * *

"Okay!!! I think that's enough!!!" Tatsuya yelled reaching for the remote and turning it off just as yet another 'not for innocent' scene appeared.

"Whyyy-" Froy began to whine, but Tatsuya but a finger over his own lips signalizing him to stay quiet.

Froy glanced at him confused before Tatsuya pointed at their ukes who were comfortably snuggling with each other half asleep.

'Kawaii!!!' the two thought with a blush.

"Do you really want to dream of me that bad?" Froy teased on which Ichihoshi gave a sleepy nod.

The semes chuckled as their ukes snuggled next to them and drifted off.

Just as the semes were about to fall asleep... 

-CRASH-

An orange haired furby flew through the room. The ukes screamed as they clutched their semes' sleeves.

The furby groaned as it rose it's head. 

The thing that flew through the window wasn't anything like furby at all.

First of all, it was a person.

Secondly, it was a veeeery scary person.

Lastly, that person took all their blankets and tied them up together before throwing one end through the window and holding the other end firmly. Few seconds later, a grey haired teen entered the room.

Neither teen looked pleased at all.

"Give us our ukes back or I'll rip your hearts out" the orange haired threatened.

"Atsuya!!!" Shirou yelled in shock and surprise "What in the sweet planet Earth are you doing here?"

"I came here to save my damsel in distress" Hiroto answered for him before scooping up Tatsuya and leaving the mansion. Atsuya rolled his eyes before carrying his brother back in a bridal style and leaving the newly born couple alone staring empty spot in confusion.

* * *

"You two are unbelievable!!!" Tatsuya yelled while pulling Hiroto's ear while Shirou was pinching Atsuya's nose. They were in Shirou's dorm and the semes scared Hiura off so he wouldn't listen to their argument.

"We're sorry, but you should have told us!!!" Hiroto defended them while the ukes just rolled their eyes.

"I don't want to see you... Either of you... Near us tomorrow... Got it?"

"Not even for good morning and goodnight kisses?"

Atsuya asked shyly.

"Not even for that"

With that, the semes pouted before going towards the door. Just as they opened it, the ukes grabbed their hands and pulled them in a quick kiss. It was short and chaste. After the kiss ended, the ukes immediately shut the door behind two strikers and giggled.

"Can we FINALLY finish where we were stopped?" Tatsuya asked while holding Shirou's hands pleadingly. The defender giggled before pulling Tatsuya on the bed with him.

"Only if you won't fall asleep on me"

Tatsuya chuckled at his statement before trailing kisses down Shirou's neck not wanting to waste anymore time.

The door cracked open once again with a cry following soon after.

"KAZEMARU-SAN!!!"


	3. Sound of Silence ☆☆☆CHRISTMAS SPECIAL☆☆☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirou and Tatsuya are sad because they think that their brothers don't care for them at all, in the end, the two find comfort in each other.

Tatsuya smiled sadly as he watched his brother outside of the camp talking to Kidou and Haizaki with a smirk on his face. Hiroto was probably talking about inventing a new shoot judging by the gleam in his eyes and the way his voice was reaching the window from which Tatsuya was watching him.

Hiroto could be easily described as carefree and joyful at the very moment. He seemed to enjoy the company of the two very much and the two probably felt the same. Their laughter was so loud that it could be heard to the window.

And that laughter was like a chainsaw to Tatsuya's ears.

Not that Tatsuya minded his brother hanging out with Kidou and Haizaki. The two players were pretty kind at times (mostly Kidou) and couldn't be described as a bad influence (mostly Kidou). Tatsuya actually happy for his brother because he finally found friends. When they were younger, Tatsuya had a pretty tough time finding his brother friends because of his large and arrogant ego.

But ever since Hiroto found himself new friends, he unknowingly started to ditch his dear brother and to Tatsuya, it was unbearable. Having to be in team with someone, not to mention his own brother, who doesn't even care about his existence.

Tatsuya felt his hand unconsciously rest on his chest as he continued to watch his brother having a great time with someone who is not him. When was the last time Hiroto smiled at him? The last time they had a proper conversation? The very last time Hiroto actually cared for Tatsuya?

The emptiness in Tatsuya's heart continued to swell.

"Tatsuya" the said teen's head snapped up "Are you okay?"

Tatsuya turned around to face his roommate Kazemaru who was sitting on his bed, reading a book, staring at him with concern swimming in his brown eyes. Tatsuya knew he was busted, but it a fake smile to cover the pain in his heart was worth of a shot.

"Yeah" Tatsuya answered softly "I was just wondering whether I should go eat something since I didn't really have any appetite this morning..."

"Well, even though Coach Zhao cancelled today's training, it still wouldn't be pleasant to see you pass out in the middle of a white day..."

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you later then" Kazemaru simply nodded before returning to his book. Tatsuya quietly left the room and decided to roam through the hallways for a while since he wasn't hungry at all. Sure, his eating habits got all messed up making him not eat for days straight, but not enough to make him wish for anything that would fill his hunger at all...

As Tatsuya went behind a corner of the wall, he bumped into someone who ended up dropping the papers they were carrying onto the ground along with themselves. After realizing what happened, Tatsuya immediately checked the person he bumped into to see if they were majorly injured.

The person turned out to be his fellow defender, Fubuki Shirou. Judging by the amount of papers he was carrying, there was no possible way that Shirou could see where he was going. He must have been very busy even on a day off.

'That's Fubuki-kun for you' Tatsuya chuckled with sympathy and knelt next to the defender who immediately blushed from embarrassment and began apologizing.

"I'm sorry Tatsuya-kun!" Shirou quickly said while picking up the scattered papers around, not managing to look the red haired in the eyes. Tatsuya scoffed as he gathered the papers along with Shirou. At one point, when picking up the last paper, their hands brushed against each other for a split second.

Tatsuya could have sworn that he felt a spark at the very moment.

As Shirou went to take the papers that Tatsuya gathered, the red haired waved with his hand while chuckling.

"I don't want you tumbling down the stairs just because you can't see, I'll carry one half for you"

Shirou smiled before looking away.

"You don't really have to, Tatsuya-kun..."

"I insist" Tatsuya cheered and Shirou, not wanting to argue into oblivion, simply nodded as he led the way, Tatsuya not even half of a step behind him.

"So, why are you so busy on a day off?"

"Well, Coach asked if I could make him a calendar and I agreed to do so"

"A calendar?" Tatsuya asked curiously.

"Well yeah, Coach Zhao wanted to make a calendar with some good memories we have so far..." Tatsuya quickly glanced at the top paper to see the team's first gathering. It made him smile softly. He was still good with Hiroto back then.

"Tatsuya-kun, are you okay?" Shirou asked with worry, but Tatsuya simply shrugged with a fake smile.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well..." as Shirou was about to say something, he went silent when he saw his brother passing by with Fudou and Haizaki. Tatsuya was confused at first and as he was about to ask Shirou if he was okay, Atsuya's cocky voice cut him off.

"Hey Aniki" Atsuya grinned while passing by "After finishing with stupid things in life, how about you clean my room? Also, I need you to go buy me some good pyrotechnics, but I'm broke so you'll need to waste that little money you have. I expect you to be done by the evening"

With that, Atsuya simply walked away with the other two following him from behind with a mocking laughter echoing after them.

Tatsuya froze in shock when he could hear the insulting statements the players were leaving behind.

'Wow, what did you do to him to make him such an obedient pup?'

'Atsuya, my man, you're the king of manipulation!'

Tatsuya swallowed a lump before glancing at Shirou whose gaze was aimed to the cold floor and didn't seem like it would leave it any sooner. The red haired could feel guilt biting at his conscience because, when he considered the way his brother treated him, Shirou's case was ten times worse. He wanted to know more about him.

He wanted to help him.

"Fubuki-kun..."

"Can we not talk about it right now?" Shirou asked silently, his fake smile mirroring the one Tatsuya was wearing just moments ago. Tatsuya nodded before the two continued their way in silence.

After leaving the papers in Zhao's office, Shirou was about to leave when he felt Tatsuya grab his wrist. Shirou glanced at Tatsuya with more curiosity than confusion.

"Would you like to go into the nearby cafe with me?" Tatsuya could feel heat gather in his cheeks, he couldn't remember the last time he took someone out for a drink. After few seconds, he was afraid that Shirou would decline, but then he felt a warm smile beam on his face.

"That would be delightful!" Shirou chirped happily, Tatsuya still didn't let go of his hand "When should we go then?"

"Now"

"R-Right now?" Shirou asked "B-But, I'm supposed to go clean Atsuya's-"

"It doesn't matter" Tatsuya said in a stern voice that made Shirou's voice shrink with fear. He went silent and let Tatsuya drag him wherever he wanted to. Tatsuya knew that he was too strict with Shirou, but he wouldn't let his friend get dragged around by someone who's not worth calling him his brother.

Soon, they arrived in a small cafe that was Tatsuya's place where he could relax. The waiter that was working there knew Tatsuya very well so he immediately stopped chatting with his colleagues and went to get the order.

"How can I help you today, Kiyama-kun?" the waiter chirped.

"I would like an apple juice"

"And I think about taking a black currant juice"

The waiter nodded with a kind smile before leaving.

"So, why did you invite me here?" Shirou asked while admiring the place from the roof to the floor, not missing a single detail by the way.

"I cannot stand the way Atsuya acts towards you" Tatsuya said calmly, but could feel his own voice betraying him "You are his brother, not his slave!"

"Th-That's simply how it is..." Shirou answered silently "I want Atsuya to be happy, his feeling matter to me very much"

"Listen, I love my brother too" Tatsuya muttered while rubbing his temples "But don't you want the affection to be from both sides?"

"What are you implying on?"

"Don't you ever wonder what happened between you and Atsuya to cause this kind of relationship?"

"N-No, I never really thought of that..."

"Neither can I think of anything that made Hiroto hate me, but maybe they've just had enough of us"

"I see" Shirou mumbled sadly "What now?"

"We need to show them that we don't care, you'll see, they'll soon run back to us and pray for forgiveness"

"Alright, but can we change the theme for a while?"

"Sure" Tatsuya smiled warmly just as the waiter came with their drinks. Tatsuya immediately paid and the two let out pleased hums while sipping the sweet drinks.

At first, neither talked at all. They simply enjoyed the sound of silence and neither could deny how pleasant it was.

Tatsuya was the first one who broke the silence.

He said that he would like to visit his best friend Midorikawa back home or, if Shirou wasn't leaving, he would keep him company. Shirou stated that he didn't feel like leaving any sooner. When Tatsuya asked for the reason, Shirou simply shrugged stating that people would definitely notice the distance between him and Atsuya, he wasn't ready to face that.

"Whatever your decision may be, I'll support you" Tatsuya smiled kindly "If your decision is to leave, I'll support you. If you choose to stay, I'll stay by your side"

"You really like me if you say so" Shirou chuckled with sympathy.

"Do you want me to prove you how much I do?"

Shirou gave a quick nod while Tatsuya searched through his bag for something specific.

"Here, an early present for Christmas"

"But it's 22nd, can't it wait a bit more?"

"Nope, besides, you wanted me to prove you how much I like you" Shirou nodded before opening the box and finding a pair of light blue, almost white skates inside, they also had small snowflake prints on them.

"Oh my God, Tatsuya-kun!" Shirou gasped "They are beautiful! Here, I have something for you too!"

Tatsuya opened his box to see a pair of burning red skates with blazing prints on them.

"They are amazing, Fubuki-kun!" Tatsuya chirped "We can go skating together and you can teach me all those magnificent tricks you can do on ice!"

"Sure!"

"Wait a second" Tatsuya said as he pulled out a small pendant from his pocket. It had a werewolf print and looked as if it was made out of crystals and snow.

"Happy birthday, Fubuki-kun" Shirou immediately teared up as he took the pendant in his hands and held it close to his heart.

"Tatsuya-kun, it's beautiful! I don't know what to say-" Shirou was cut off when Tatsuya gently locked their lips for a split second before pulling away with a smile.

"You don't have to say anything, let's just enjoy the sound of silence..." Shirou nodded before he scooted next to Tatsuya on the small chair and embraced him.

Indeed, people with who you can share silence are truly magnificent...

**~Happy Birthday Fubuki Shirou!**


	4. Realization ☆☆☆ New Year Special ☆☆☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroto and Atsuya wonder why their brothers are ignoring them so much.

In the next few days, Atsuya and Hiroto couldn't help but notice the strange behavior of their brothers. At first, they thought they were just busy or something. But then they noticed how strange and weird their behavior really was.

Atsuya, as always, asked his brother to fetch him some things from the market, but when he went to pick them up, his brother simply ignored him and didn't care about Atsuya's outrage. Shirou didn't act like he ignored Atsuya on purpose, but simply acted like Atsuya didn't exist.

Hiroto didn't receive a much different treatment either. Tatsuya never answered his texts and messages even if Hiroto sent them over and over. Hiroto knew that he could always come to Tatsuya's door and ask what's up, but Tatsuya would never let him inside.

Shirou and Tatsuya never really left their dorms, but when they did, they would always stick together, go on drinks and dinners together, would practice together. They were basically inseparable. Maybe a little too much.

If Tatsuya was outside of his dorm, he was with Shirou. If Shirou was out of his dorm, he was with Tatsuya. They never left each other's side and got something like a 'best friend' aura in a very short time.

When Hiroto and Atsuya asked their brothers' flatmates, Kazemaru and Hiura, about their strange behavior, the two simply shrugged stating it wasn't their business and that they should ask Tatsuya and Shirou themselves.

In the end, the two simply came to a conclusion that their brothers were simply best friends and that they should let them be together (if they were hanging out with each other that much, they would most likely get bored of each other very soon). At least they thought so until one day...

Hiroto and Atsuya were simply chatting down the hallway to see Hiura and Kazemaru heading from the other direction towards them. Usually, Kazemaru rarely left his dorm if it wasn't for exercising, but he wasn't in his training dress so the wild two were pretty curious about his whereabouts.

"Oi, seafood" Atsuya called out making the green haired frown at him annoyed "Since when do you leave your dorm?"

"Since your brother needs some time alone with his brother" Kazemaru muttered before walking off, Hiura following in sync. Hiroto and Atsuya exchanged confused and curious glances before heading to Kazemaru's dorm. They wanted to know what Tatsuya and Shirou were up to, this was a perfect chance.

Without knocking, they opened the door alighly to see Tatsuya and Shirou sitting on the bed in a lip lock. The two didn't even bother to look at who was watching them as they continued their make out session. Hiroto could feel himself standing at the edge of madness while Atsuya was fuming like a train.

They couldn't believe that their brothers were dating and they found out about that just now.

"What the hell are you two doing!?" Atsuya screeched as he knocked down the door making the two lovers look at them warily. Atsuya expected to see some fear or shock on their faces, but all that met his gaze was a bitter fury and triggered annoyance.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Shirou asked darkly, voice of a venomous snake. Atsuya was startled by the tone of Shirou's voice, but said nothing.

"Stopping my brother from shaming our family's name even more!" Atsuya growled as he stared in Shirou's eyes with cold that even with his best effort couldn't outmatch the one in his brother's eyes.

"Shirou-kun, let's just leave them-"

"And you!" Atsuya snarled "Who gave you the permission to call my brother by his real name!?"

"Someone who is at least there for his friend" Tatsuya roared before grabbing Shirou's hand and leading them away from the other two.

Hiroto cussed under his breath.

"Oi, don't you dare turn your back on your brother-"

"When was the last time you acted like a brother, or even a friend, to me?" Tatsuya barked making the two back away in shock "When was the last time you greeted me, thought of me, wanted me to be happy..."

"You are not our brothers" the two hissed before leaving the room, door slamming loudly behind them.

Hiroto and Atsuya exchanged guilty and shameful glances.

'What have we done?'

Meanwhile, Tatsuya and Shirou were using all their willpower not to let tears spill down their eyes like waterfalls. The events before this argument had them already broken and sobbing. This was the drop that spilled over the glass of water.

"Shirou-kun, we have to stay strong" Tatsuya cooed while affectionately rubbing Shirou's back. Shirou was hiding his face in his hands most likely hiding the fact that he was already crying. Tatsuya couldn't say that he was far from breaking down either.

"I know..." Shirou sobbed as he uncovered his face revealing tired and bloodshot red eyes.

"How about we go out for a walk?" Tatsuya smiled sadly as he intertwined their fingers together "I'm sure we'll both feel better after we clear our heads. Besides, I know a great spot from which we'll have a great view on the fireworks"

Shirou nodded with a small smile as the two walked off.

At that time, Hiroto and Atsuya were still in Tatsuya's room thinking about what happened.

"I can't believe this..." Atsuya muttered out, flipping a chair to show his fury. Hiroto was sitting with his arms crossed, he didn't say a word.

"We have to fix this or else Midorikawa will kill me"

"And Someoka will kill me too..." Atsuya sighed before rubbing his temples "God, what are we saying. They are our brothers, we have to fix this for ourselves, not because of others!"

Hiroto nodded before standing up and leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Atsuya asked skeptically.

"I think I know where they might be..." with that, Hiroto took off. Atsuya thought for a second before quietly following him.

They both hoped Hiroto guessed where their brothers are.

"Why this place, Tatsuya-kun?" Shirou asked as they arrived on an empty beach.

"I used to come here a lot when I was a kid" Tatsuya smiled sadly "People often held summer competitions and stuff so it was great to see both amateurs and professionals in action!"

"Sounds really interesting" Shirou chuckled as the two sat on the sand "Back in Hokkaido, people couldn't afford these things"

"Too much snow?" Tatsuya teased, but then noticed the seriousness of Shirou's face.

"People couldn't afford it" Shirou sighed "A lot of our houses would have their roofs broken or their heaters would stop working so it was hard to organize anything..."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's okay. I'm glad that season isn't now, otherwise I would have to call Hakuren to check out how they are every few seconds"

"Seems like you" Tatsuya muttered as he flopped onto his back, Shirou on his chest.

"Is this really how we're going to spend the new year?" Tatsuya asked with a sigh.

"I guess so" Shirou mumbled "I wanted to spend it with Atsuya, but there's not a reason to now"

"I know, but at least we have each other, right?" Shirou nodded with a smile as he snuggled into Tatsuya's chest. It was quarter to midnight and the two already saw a test firework exploding in the skies. The sound wasn't too loud and the view was perfect.

"I knew you two would be here" a voice startled them. They sat up to see Hiroto and Atsuya few feet away, arms crossed with a frown.

"If you need something, f##k off!" Tatsuya scowled. 

"Can you hothead at least check out what we have to say?" Atsuya scowled. Tatsuya rolled his eyes before nodding.

"Look, we're sorry for everything" Hiroto stated "I know we've been a##es and all... Sorry... We don't expect forgiveness any sooner, or at all really... But just know that we regret what we've done-"

"You two" Shirou chuckled "If it wasn't for New Year, you two would have to wait a loooooooot!"

Hiroto and Atsuya blinked in confusion.

"He says we forgive you. Now come here, the fireworks are about to set off" Tatsuya smiled as Hiroto and Atsuya settled comfortably beside them.

Hiroto and Atsuya were really lucky to have such kind and forgiving brothers like them.


End file.
